Hello! Let Me Be Your Girl!
by 76southgirl
Summary: Maya is dating Tori. But when she found out Tori's been cheating on her, she wants revenge. Zoe helps Maya by being her "Hot Latina Babe!" and act like they're in love with each other. But will all that fake affection turn real? Zoaya and Toraya (AU)
1. I'll Miss You Babe!

**Welcome to my first mini story! Anyways, please read, review, and enjoy:)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi**

**Chapter 1: I'll Miss You Babe!**

* * *

Maya's POV:

Tori and I met during freshman year because we were both mutual friends with Zig and Tristan. Since then, Tori and I were inseparable, and something about her made our friendship special. When I found out that Tori came out as a lesbian, it got me thinking about my sexuality, and my feelings for Tori that I never knew I had. Then finally I came out, and when Tori found out, I confessed to her that I really like her. Surprisingly, she smiled and pulled me into a kiss, that was sign of a new relationship, and I was really happy.

We've spent our whole summer together; making-out, going on dates, going to parties, it was really memorable! Also, we were planning our Sophomore year, that together we'll get through everything and anything. Unfortunately, two days after the first day of school, I discovered that Tori's family are moving to New York. I was heart-broken, I want to tell her to stay, but that won't do.

It's lunch and Tori and I were discussing about her move, "Aw, do you really have to go?" I whined as Tori gave me a sad puppy dog face and nodded.

"Sorry Babe, I have to, Dad got promoted at his job, and that requires my family to move to New York." She explained, I never noticed that I was crying until she wiped the tears off my cheek.

"I just wish you can stay." I said

"Me too, but we'll get through this." She said as she kissed my forehead.

Then Zig and Tristan came with their lunches and sat across from us, "Hey Tor, we heard about the move, we'll really going to miss you." Zig said in a solemn tone.

"I can't believe it! Just the start of Sophomore year and suddenly you're moving!?" Tristan whined, he sound shock, yet in denial that his best friend is moving.

"Hey guys please don't start, I'm still here, we only have a week together before the move, and I'll miss all of you..." She turned her head at me, "Especially you Babe, I'll definitely miss you the most."

"I'll miss you too, Babe." I smiled as I pulled her into a kiss and not just a kiss, a French-Steamy kiss.

"Ew! Get a room you two!" a familiar voice said, as Tori and I let go, we rolled our eyes to see Zoe looking at us with a disgusting look on her face. Behind her were Miles and Chewy, both giving her the stink face.

"Unnecessary Zoe." Miles commented as Zig and Tristan scooted over to make room for him and Chewy to sit down.

"Hey, I'm just saying, people are here to eat, not see a freak show of two bitches sucking faces." Zoe said holding her lunch and looking down at us, "Scoot over you two!" She shoved down next to me, pushing me further that Tori slipped out at the other end of the seat.

"Oops! My bad!" Zoe said in a sarcastic way as she eats her salad.

"Not cool Zoe!" I said as she rolled her eyes at me. I gave Tori a hand, "You okay Babe?" I asked as Tori sat down as I was between her and Zoe.

"Yeah I'm fine." Tori smiled at me, then glared at Zoe. "If you really hate us so much, then why are you hang with us?" Tori argued with Zoe.

"Simple, keep your friends close and your enemies closer!" Zoe drank her Ice Tea while giving Tori and me a devious smile.

Zoe is just this girl who is always bitching me and Tori around. It all started during summer, me, Tori, Tristan, and Zig went to a Concert. That's when we met Miles, Chewy, and Zoe. They were all friends, and surprisingly going to attend Degrassi. Miles hooked us up with VIP Passes, and he and Chewy seemed friendly and that's when our friendship group started. As for Zoe, she was mostly friendly to Tristan and Zig. And yeah, all seven of us hang together as friends, but me and Tori don't consider Zoe as a friend, more like a mean stalker, who wants to destroy us.

I don't know why she's so mean to me and Tori, but ever since she laid her eyes on us, it's like she knows that we were trouble to her. Yet, I also noticed that she's more harsher to Tori than to me. I guess she's noticed that Tori is way better looking than her. I mean, who wouldn't think that Tori is the hottest girl in school!? Tori's a Babe! But she's MY Babe.

"I heard you're moving to New York." Chewy said as Tori nodded, "We'll really going to miss you."

"I know, and I'm going to miss all five of you!" Tori smiled as Zoe glared at her, noticing she excluded her.

"So when are you moving?" Miles asked

"Next week." Tori answered

"Well you better be careful..." Zoe started, "I heard there's a lot of crimes in New York, so if I were you I'd watch my back, unless you want to get kidnapped!"

"Will you stop scaring Tori!" I snapped at her.

Zoe turns her head towards me, "Oh and look who's talking. If I were you, Maya, I would break it off with little Miss Santamaria here because sweetie, long-distance relationship don't work...someone will get hurt." and with that, she got up with her empty tray and left.

* * *

Zoe's POV:

Ugh, I'm glad that Santamaria slut, is moving next week, that means one less bitch for me to bitch out on. I'm sure with Tori out of the picture, Maya will be my main target. Let's just say Maya won't know what hit her, it's going to be an interesting year for me and I'm looking forward to it!

"Hey what was that earlier?" Miles asked as he and Chewy came up to my locker.

"What was what?" I snorted

"About lunch earlier? Remember?" Chewy recalled, "Why are you being so mean to Maya and Tori?"

"Oh and it's so me, being their BFFs and have sleepovers with them every night?" I said sarcastically, "Oh Chewy, it's like you don't know me."

"Chewy's right, why are you being so mean to them?" Miles asked, "And it's not just during lunch, I meant all the time. What did they ever do to you?"

I'm getting frustrated with them, they don't have to know my grudge between Maya and Tori! I opened my locker and quickly get my stuff and slam my locker shut, "It's none of your business okay! You can't control who I hate and who I like, so both of you back off!" I rebelled as I quickly run between them and get to class.

* * *

Maya's POV:

I'm in the roof garden, crying, thinking about my life without Tori. It hurts to say good-bye to someone you love because you always want them with you forever until eternity. "Hey, I knew you're here." I look up to see Tori approaching and sitting next to me. "You're still thinking about my move?" She asked as I nodded.

"Tori, what if Zoe's right?" I asked, "What if we grow apart and you get to see other people? What about me? You? Us? Should we break up?"

Tori sighed and caressed my hair, "Babe, that will never happen. We'll prove Zoe wrong! Some long-distance relationships do work." She said

"Yeah, 'some'" I emphasized

"And we'll be that 'some' because our relationship is so powerful, not even Zoe Rivas will break it off." She said and I gave her a chastise kiss.

"I...I love you, Tori." Those three words slipped out of my mouth.

She smiled, "I love you too, Babe." She kissed me back. "Come on, let's make my last week here a memorable one!" She added and our hands linked together and she pulled me up. We started walking,hand in hand, down the Degrassi hallways.

* * *

Third Person POV:

(A week later...)

Miles' driver drove him, Chewy and Zoe to the airport, to meet the rest of the gang, and say their last good-byes to Tori. "And why do I have to come?" Zoe asked

"Because Tori is our friend and we should be there to say good-bye." Miles reminded

Chewy added, "And Maya needs a lot of shoulders to cry on." He finished

"One, Tori's not my friend!" Zoe started, "And two, I could care less of Maya being so Emo with all this crap!"

"Uhh...harsh much?" Chewy said, narrowing his eyes at her.

Zoe sighed, "You two are lucky that you're my friends, if you guys weren't, I wouldn't give in and come." She said

As they reach to the airport, they meet Tristan, "Oh good, you guys are here!" Tristan said in relief, "Mr. and Mrs. Santamaria needs muscles to help them get all their luggage to the waiting area, and Zig's already there helping them."

Chewy put his hand on Miles' shoulder, "Come on Miles, Mr. and Mrs. Santamaria needs our muscles!" Chewy then flexed his muscles as Miles snorted and they go help Zig and Mr. and Mrs. Santamaria.

Zoe turn to Tristan, "So Tris, where are the love birds?" Zoe asked referring to Maya and Tori.

"They're making-out in the corner." Tristan pointed out as Zoe turned to see Maya and Tori French kissing in the corner.

Zoe looked disgusted, "Gross! They're like exchanging each other's rabies!" She commented as Tristan rolled his eyes.

"I'm begging you Zoe, don't ruin their moment." Tristan warned

"Fine, I won't!" Zoe raised her hands.

(15 minutes later...)

"Tris, when are they going to stop sucking faces? It's been about 15 minutes! Can they even breathe!?" Zoe complained as she and Tristan look at Maya and Tori still kissing.

"Why can't you be like all of us and accept their affection towards each other?" Tristan said

"Affection? More like a Donkey, sucking its own ass!" Zoe commented as Tristan shook his head like he's done talking about this.

Maya and Tori stopped kissing and approached, walking hand in hand, to Zoe and Tristan. "Zoe? I'm surprised that you're here to say good-bye to Tori." Maya said

"I'm not, I just want to make sure that she's really going." Zoe said as she glared at Tori, who also glared back.

Zig, Miles, and Chewy came back, "Hey Tori, your parents are going inside the Terminal, you have to meet them there." Zig said

"Well I guess this is where we say good-bye!" Tori said as the group stood silent.

Tristan was first to hug Tori, he was really emotional that Chewy had to calm him down. Next was Zig, he just gave a long friendly hug. Miles was next, then Chewy. When Tori reach to Zoe, they just stand and looked at each other for moment.

"Come on, let's get this over with." Zoe sighed as she and Tori hugged, it was first awkward, yet it's just an innocent hug.

Tori walked over to Maya, who is still emotional, "Maya, please don't cry, remember that we promise to text each other everyday, and during the weekends we video chat, and on school breaks, I'll come over to visit." She said wiping Maya's tears as Maya nodded.

Maya and Tori embraced for a hug and give each other one last kiss, "Promise me you'll text me when you get there?" Maya said

"I promise." Tori said as they let go and she walked inside the Terminal. Tori turned back one last time and waved good-bye as everyone including Zoe waved back. And in seconds, Tori disappeared from their sight.

Maya, Tristan, and Zig rode with Miles, Chewy, and Zoe as they left the airport, "I miss Tori already." Tristan whined

"Trust me Tris, we all do." Maya said as she took a quick glance at Zoe, "Actually, almost all of us."

"Well I'll miss bitching Tori around." Zoe commented, then looked at Maya, "But don't worry, I still have you Maya! With Tori gone, I'm sure we will have fun together throughout the school year!" Zoe smirked as she wrap her arms around Maya's shoulders.

"Great...!" Maya sarcastically said in a down tone, hiding her terrified look of what will Zoe do to her.

* * *

**Please Review! Check out my Profile for the LATEST Breaking News and Next Chapter Titles:)**


	2. Cheated!

**Chapter 2: Cheated!**

* * *

Maya's POV:

It's been almost two months since Tori left for New York and I still miss her. But we still text and video chat with each other and video sex-oops! Did I really say that? Anyways, school was okay for me, I still hang with the gang and of course, Zoe. Which is really weird because Zoe and I are kind of okay, but she still bitch out at me.

Throughout those two months, Zig and I started a new band called_ 'The New Beginners'_ and we had all the gang join in. Zig on guitar/back-up vocals, Miles on bass/beat maker, Chewy on drums/beat maker, Tristan on keyboards/back-up vocals, me on cello/acoustic guitar/vocals, and Zoe on tambourine and she is also lead vocals. And yeah I do admit that Zoe is a great singer than all of us, that's why we chose her. We would usually rehearse at Miles' Mansion and I mostly write songs for the band.

It's lunch and the gang is already at the table. I grabbed my lunch and walk over to them. As usual there's always an open spot next to Zoe and I sat next to her.

"Guys, I have good news!" Miles started as we all listen, "I booked us a gig! 'The New Beginners' are going to perform at the Music Festival this week Saturday!" He finished as we started cheering with excitement.

"Yes, finally! Our first gig!" Zig yelled as he and Chewy gave each other a high-five.

"How did you get us a gig that fast?" I asked

"I have connections..." Miles wicked at us.

"Well it's about time! We need to rehearse! As in seriously!" Zoe said

"Yeah, how about my place, today, after school?" Miles suggested as everyone agreed.

As we continue eating, I pulled out my phone and look at my messages, nothing. So, I decided to wait until I get the text.

"Why are you staring at your phone again?" Chewy asked as he noticed that I've been so obsessive with my phone lately.

"I'm waiting for Tori's text, she always text me in the morning, lunch, and at night. So far, it's been two weeks and she never replied to all my texts." I answered

"Did you try video chatting with her?" Zig asked

"Yeah on the weekends, but so far, she never answer all my requests." I answered

"Maybe she moved on!" Zoe blurted out in a bitter way.

Now I'm getting worried, oh gosh, what if Zoe's right? What if Tori forgot about me and move on with someone else? I don't think my heart could handle all that pain.

"Maya, don't listen to Zoe, maybe Tori's really busy. New York is crawling with busy people." Tristan explained

Maybe Tristan has a point, maybe Tori's really busy with school. I just really hope that's the reason she never texted me back for the past two weeks.

* * *

Zoe's POV:

We were all at Miles' place and we headed to the room we usually rehearse at. Everyone went to their places and get their instruments ready while and I grab my tambourine, check my microphone, and did some vocal exercises.

I looked around me, "Okay, you guys ready?" I asked as almost everyone answered. I turned to Maya's side to see her holding her cello with one hand and getting distracted with her phone on the other, I need to snap her out of it, "Maya!" I yelled

I startled her and she looked up at me, "What?" She replied

"Instead of holding your phone like you've been all day, hold your bow! We're rehearsing!" I answered

"Okay!" She whined as she put her phone to the side, hold her bow, and took a deep breath.

As everyone's ready, I clear my throat, "1! 2! 3!" I counted as the music starts playing. I started singing the song that Maya wrote herself called _'Let Me Be Your Girl!'_, I admit that I love the song the first time she started singing it to me with her guitar, then I start to feel something in my chest that I never felt before, but whatever, I'm sure that's nothing.

_"...let me be your girl,_  
_let me be your only one,_  
_we belong together,_  
_always and forever,_  
_just give me one day to love you,_  
_then your love for me will be true,_  
_I'll pray someday,_  
_that you'll be here to stay,_  
_'cause I'm serious about you,_  
_just please, let me be your girl!..."_

I sang the chorus of the song and bang the tambourine on my thighs. Then I noticed the sound of the cello stopped playing. I turn to see Maya putting her bow down and checking phone. Ugh, that girl is going to ruin it for all of us. "Okay! Okay! Stop! Stop!" I yelled on microphone as everyone stop playing. I turned to Maya, "Maya! What the heck!?" I yelled

"My phone buzzed, it might be Tori!" She explained as she looked through her phone. "Ugh, false alarm, it's only my Mom, sorry." She apologized

Ugh! Tori! Tori! Tori! It's always about Tori! Can Maya go one day without saying that girl's name!? It's so freaking irritating! "So a text is way more important than rehearsing for our first gig!?" I asked as I looked at her with rage.

"Hey, I said I was sorry! You're being such a dumbass!" Maya argued as I felt offended with her choice of words.

I walk up to her as she stand up, "You know what Maya-!" Tristan cut me off as he went between us.

"Girls, that's enough! Can you both just kiss and make up already!? We're all getting annoyed by you two fighting!" Tristan yelled as Maya and I glared at each other.

"Fine...!" I gave in as I went back to my place. "Let's rehearse it from the top!" I hold my tambourine and fix my microphone, I counted, and the music starts playing again.

* * *

Maya's POV:

I finally got home from rehearsals, and I plopped on my bed to check my phone, still nothing!? Why Tori's not texting me back? If she's busy, she could at least just text,_ 'Hi'_ or _'Love U'_ or _'Sorry Babe, I'm really busy' _so I know that she's still thinking about me.

I couldn't take it anymore, I went to my desk and open my laptop. Then I went to Facerange, but instead of logging into my account, I logged into Tori's, (grateful that she told me her password and never change it.) As I went in, there were tons of messages of me that were unread.

Then there was something else that caught my eye. Tori was chatting with this girl name, Jade Sanchez, about 3 days ago and the last message was from Jade saying, _'Love U too, Babe;)'_. That's when I start to freeze up, I was debating in my head with one side saying _'Maya! Tori's cheating on you!'_ and the other saying, _'Calm down Maya, don't jump into conclusions.'_ Eager to know, I click on the message to show the rest of the conversation, then I started reading it.

_Tori: 'I had fun last night, you really turned me on!'_

_Jade: 'Well they don't call it sex for nothing;)'_

_Tori: 'Why don't we do it again? I can't help feeling wet when I'm around you.'_

_Jade: 'Hell yeah! Can't wait to feel your warmness inside of me;)'_

_Tori: 'Watch me do my magic Babe;)'_

_Jade: 'Mmm, I can imagine it! Btw, what about your girlfriend in Toronto? When are you going to dump her?'_

_Tori: 'I haven't reply to all of Maya's texts lately, but don't worry Babe, I'll break up with her soon. I don't think my relationship with Maya is working out with all the texting, video chatting, and the long-distance relationship. I'm really tired of it.'_

_Jade: 'Yeah dump that girl soon, so we can have our fun! So I'll see you at the party?'_

_Tori: 'I'll be there to give you all your goodies, love u Babe!'_

_Jade: 'Love U too, Babe;)'_

I can't believe this! Tori's cheating on me! And what's worse, she'll dump me for that girl! Tori promised me that we'll get through this together! But I was wrong, I should have known she would do this to me! I should have broken up with her the minute I knew she's was moving! How could I be so stupid!? How could I let this happen!? I could I let love blind me so badly!?

With all the eagerness still inside of me, I click on Tori's photo albums to know what else she's been hiding from me. Then I came across a photo album called _'Me and Jadey Babe;)'_ I also noticed that the album is private and only her and her lover's account could only see the photos.

I click on the album to see about 200 photos of her and Jade in parties, doing dirty dancing, grinding on each other's bodies, drinking with each other and, oh gosh! They're tongue kissing! That's disgusting! Then there were some photos of Jade with her top off and swinging her bra like a showgirl. Jade looks around Katie's age and her features are similar to Bianca DeSousa, but dressed like the old Marisol in her freshman year! Gosh I hate that slut already! Even if I didn't meet her in person, but based on most of her slutty pics, I hate her! Then, there were photos of Tori flashing her boobs in front. It's like I don't know Tori anymore, New York really changed her that fast. It's hard for me to believe that Tori would change into this person, and I hate it! Then the rest of the photos were Tori and Jade together in Tori's room...both naked on the bed, tongue kissing and I assume that Jade snap the photo, since her arm was extending in the corner of the photo.

I logged out of Tori's account, closed my laptop, and went to my bed. I cover myself with my pillow so no one would hear me cry. Hurt! Shattered! Torn! Betrayed! It's like Tori shot me in the heart, multiple times, and killed me! Tori's going to dump me soon and I don't know how I could handle it, I don't want to her to see me like this, she'll know that I know about her and Jade, and she'll know I've hacked into her Facerange account. She might think of me as a stalker! Oh gosh! What should I do? I still love Tori, but I'm so angry at her for hurting me like this!

* * *

**Please Review! Check out my Profile for the LATEST Breaking News and Next Chapter Titles:)**


	3. Let Me Be Your Girl!

**Chapter 3: Let Me Be Your Girl!**

* * *

Third Person POV:

It's Friday afternoon and at Miles' place, The New Beginners minus Zoe were setting up for rehearsals. This is their last rehearsal before they perform at the Music Festival tomorrow. Then, Tristan noticed Maya's behavior lately as she was wiping her cello repeatedly.

"Maya are you okay?" Tristan asked, approaching to her, but she didn't answer, "Maya?" He touched her shoulder.

Then unexpectedly, she broke down crying. Tristan had no idea what just happened, but as her best friend, he pulled Maya into a hug to comfort her. Zig, Miles, and Chewy just approached to the girl, wanting to know why she just broke down crying.

"Oh gosh! I'm so sorry!" Maya sniffled, wiping her eyes. "I shouldn't have done that!"

"Maya, don't be sorry..." Tristan started rubbing Maya's back, "What happened?"

"Yeah why are you crying?" Zig added

"Is it about Tori?" Chewy asked, then Maya broke down again and Tristan held her again. Miles lightly slapped Chewy's stomach, "Ouch! Sorry, I didn't know that would happen!" He said to Miles.

"Maya do you want to tell us about it?" Miles asked as Maya slowly stopping crying and nodded.

All of them pulled out a chair to sit on and gather around Maya. "Chewy's right, it is about Tori." Maya answered

"What did Tori do?" Tristan asked

"I went to Tori's Facerange and I noticed she's been chatting with this Latina girl name, Jade Sanchez and they've been intimate with other..." Maya explained as the guys looked at her with surprise.

"How intimate?" Zig asked slowly

"...sexually..." Maya sniffled holding Tristan's arm, "I know because there were private photos of them together, naked, kissing, drinking, and partying together." She added as more tears fell.

"Man! I can't believe Tori would do this to you!" Miles said with anger, yet confusion.

"And that's not all..." Maya started, "Tori is planning on dumping me anytime soon, for that girl!"

Tristan felt had for the blonde girl, so he interjected, "I also noticed Tori's weird behavior too." He confessed as Maya and the guys looked at him, "I was video chatting with her two weeks ago, she sounded like she was hiding something, then I saw a girl moving in her bed, the girl was only in her bra, like she just woke up. I asked Tori, who is she? And she just ended the chat, just like that." He finished as everyone is processing the shocking revelation about Tori.

Maya was angry, but she wasn't angry at Tristan, "Tris, why didn't you tell me?" Maya asked, touching his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry Maya, I wanted to tell you, but at that time, I didn't want to give you the wrong message that Tori is cheating on you." Tristan explained

"Well it happened, Tori's cheating on me and she's going to dump me." Maya said, still wiping all her tears.

"Tori changed a lot and I don't like it..." Tristan said with disappointment, "She's not the same girl who I call my best friend."

Maya sighs and look at the guys, "Look guys, I know you're also Tori's friends, I don't want you guys to get affected too. I wouldn't blame you guys if you sided with Tori in this situation." She said

"Are you kidding?" Chewy started, "To be honest, you're more my friend than Tori, so my loyalty is to you."

"Me too, you are way cooler than Tori." Miles said, "So I'm with you on this."

"I'm on your side too, Maya." Zig said, "Tori chose to cheat on you and she's really stupid on doing so. I couldn't be friends with a cheater."

Maya realized that she still has all her friends to count on her side, "Aw guys!" Maya slightly smiled and they all group hug.

* * *

Zoe's POV:

I just arrived at Miles' place, and the guard escorted me to the door. I walk down to the rehearsal room. "Sorry, I'm late guys..." I trailed off to see everyone around Maya, all of them hugging her. It looks like she's been crying. And being the bitch I am, I spoke up, "What is the drama queen crying about this time?" I hissed folding my arms as they give me the stink face.

"Zoe please not now!" Tristan warned

"Why? Is it about Tori again?" I scoffed, looking at Maya, "Oh please, Maya, suck it up! She's not here! She might be showing off her 'goodies' to another girl, for all I care!"

Then Maya exploded with rage in front of me, "Shut up Zoe!" Maya barked, "You have no idea! So shut up!"

I let out a devious laugh, "Why? Is it because of what I said is true?" I scoffed, waiting for her to respond. But instead of yelling back at me, which I expect, she broke down in tears instead. Then ran out the door. "What's that girl's problem?" I added as the guys stared at me like they want to kill me, "Why are you guys staring at me like that?" I can feel the tension building up.

"Because you've gone too far, Zoe!" Miles yelled, wow he sounds so serious.

"Could you at least be a little sensitive to her?" Zig added

"Maya is hurting!" Chewy argued

"What are you guys talking about?" I scuffled, "Because honestly, I have no idea why Maya's being so EMO now! And whatever her problem is, she needs to suck it up before our gig tomorrow!"

Tristan rolled his eyes at me, "Zoe! Will you shut up and forget about the gig for a moment!? What you said to Maya IS true!" He took a deep breath to calm himself down, "Tori cheated on her with a Latina girl, name Jade Sanchez. That's why Maya's feeling this way." He finished as I remained silent, yet shocked.

That bitch! How could she do that to Maya!? Maya really love her and all Tori did is crush it and throw it away. Gosh! If that bitch were here now, I'll kick her ass! Tori doesn't deserve her! And Maya doesn't deserve this! Oh no, what have I done! "I-I'm sorry, I didn't know..." That's all I can say, I probably have to fix this, "I need to go find Maya."

"Zoe please don't gloat-" Tristan warned as I cut him off.

"I won't, I just want to talk to her, that's all." I said as I walked out of the room.

I walk down the Hallways to find her, I know she cannot be far, so I look in every doors, nothing. Then I heard sobbing from the coat closet, that's at the end of the Hall. I approached to it and open the door to find Maya curled up to the floor, covering herself as she kept crying. I went inside and closed the door, and she looked up at me, surprised to see me. Then I sat down next to her.

"What are you doing here?" Maya asked with bitter as she wiping her tears.

"I just want to make sure you're alright." I answered, "The guys told me what happened between you and Tori."

"So what!?" Maya scoffed, "Are you going to gloat at me? Tell me 'I told you so'? Go ahead, say it, so I can get this over with!" She added as more tears fell.

I didn't say anything at that point. I'll probably be the bigger bitch if I do gloat at her, yet I don't have guts to do that. I just look at her, seeing more tears, seeing how much that bitch hurt her. I couldn't help myself, but gently pull her into a hug. She gave in, bury her face on my chest, wrapping her arms around my waist, and sobbed even louder. I caressed her hair to calm her down. Oh gosh! That feeling on my chest again it's throbbing every time I'm always near Maya. Why is that girl making me feel like this? I couldn't explain it, but honestly I really love that feeling. Then her tears got softer as I kept caressing her hair.

"How could I be so stupid!?" Maya sniffled

"You're not stupid, Maya." I said, "Tori's the stupid one, all you did is love her and all she did is took advantage of you. She doesn't deserve you."

She then sat up and look me, "I want to get Tori back." She said, sternly.

It shocked me, "What! After what that bitch did to you, you want to get back together!?" I said, trying to talk her out of it, "If you give her a second chance, she will hurt you again! Once a cheater, always a cheater!"

Then she just shook her head, "I didn't say I'm going to give her a second chance, I said, I'm going get her back." She said, "She's going to pay for hurting me."

It got me confused at first, but when I look into her eyes, they were all anger, "Ah I get it, get her back as in, revenge?" I realized as she nodded

"Yes, I'm not going to let Tori hurt me again." She said, "I want her to feel how I'm feeling now and how it feels like to see her ex-girl landing on another girl's arms."

I've never seen this side of Maya, but I kind of like it, "I like how your mind works, Maya." I smirked, "If you want revenge, I'll help you get revenge."

"Really? But how? I'm not really good at taking revenge." Maya sighed

"Like I said, I'll help you." I said, "I'll make sure that bitch gets the taste of her own medicine!"

"Thanks Zoe, for doing this." She smiled as I smiled back, "So what's the plan?"

"Hmm, since Tori cheated on you with a hot Latina Babe, why don't you find yourself a HOTTER Latina Babe to make Tori jealous." I smirked

"But I don't know any Latina Babe that will help me get revenge on Tori." Maya answered

"Correction! You do! And she's a really hot Latina Babe! Hotter than Tori and her lover!" I said trying to give her hints about me, "She's also closer to you than you think..."

Maya kept thinking, Ugh that's that girl is clueless, "Maya, It's me!" I yelled, "I'm Latina! I'm hot! And I'm a total Babe! Hello! Let me be your girl!"

"Really? You would to that for me? Be MY fake girl?" Maya asked in a surprising way.

"Of course! Plus, Tori hates my guts! If she sees us 'together', she won't accept it and she'll definitely regret hurting you!" I explained

"Love it! You're officially my fake girlfri-I mean lover!" Maya said, "But when should we tell Tori?" She asked, but before I can answer, Maya got a text, "Oh gosh! It's from Tori!"

"What she said?" I asked

"Maya, can we video chat later? We need to talk as in seriously." Maya read the text from Tori. "I think she's going to dump me. What should I say?"

"Tell her after rehearsals with the band." I said, "I have a plan!"

"Sure Tor, how about after my rehearsals with the band? I'll text you when I get home." Maya read out her text and send it. It took about three seconds for Tori to reply back, "She said, 'sure! can't wait to see you;)'" Maya read as I look at the text.

"Oh please! Winky face means she's guilty!" I rolled my eyes as Maya sighed

"So what's the plan?" She asked

"After rehearsals, I'll go with you to your place, so you can introduced her to your 'new Latina Babe' after she dumps you." I explained

"Great plan!" Maya smirked

"Thanks!" Zoe smirked back, "We should probably go back to the rehearsal room, we don't want to keep the guys waiting." I added as Maya agreed with me and we both get out of the coat closet and went straight to the rehearsal room.

"I see someone's feeling better!" Chewy commented as Maya smile and nodded

"Okay, what did Zoe do?" Miles asked Maya as he gave me a suspicious look.

"Why is it when it involves Maya's feelings, I get all blame?" I wondered

"It's alright Miles, Zoe just comfort me." Maya explained as the guys look at me in disbelief.

"Really guys!?" I commented, "You know what, let's rehearse. We have a big day tomorrow!" I added as I went to my place and grab my tambourine.

"1! 2! 3!" I yelled as music started playing _'Let Me Be Your Girl'_.

While singing, I took a glance at Maya as see plays her heart out on her cello, she saw me looking at her and smiled. I blushed, but I couldn't help it, I made the girl feel better. If it wasn't for me, Maya would still be crying over that bitch, Tori.

To finish off the song Maya and I sang the last chorus with her singing background,

_Me: "Let me be your girl,"_  
_Maya: "(Tell me that you want me)"_  
_Me: "let me be your only one,"_  
_Maya: "(Tell me that you need me)"_  
_Me: "we belong together,"_  
_Maya: "(Do you really feel it?)"_  
_Me: "always and forever,"_  
_Maya: "(Do you really mean it?)"_  
_Me: "just give me one day to love you, then your love for me will be true,"_  
_Maya: "(I really want you)"_  
_Me: "I'll pray someday, that you'll be here to stay,"_  
_Maya: "(I'll be here to stay)"_  
_Me: "'cause I'm serious about you,_  
_just please, let me be your girl..."_  
_Maya: "(You will be my girl...)"_  
_Me: "Just please, let me your..."_  
_Both: "...Girl...!"_

The ending of the song is beautiful! But what's even more beautiful is how Tori's ugly face will react when she sees her soon-to-be Ex and me sucking faces in front of her laptop screen! Oh how I love sweet revenge! Mwahahahaha!

* * *

**Please Review! Check out my Profile for the LATEST Breaking News and Next Chapter Titles:)**


	4. Operation: Take Bitch Down!

**Chapter 4: Operation: Take Bitch Down!**

* * *

Third Person POV:

After rehearsals, Maya went home with Zoe. As Maya went in her room with the other girl, Maya felt nervous, "I'm not sure if I can do this Zoe?" Maya said with doubt, "What if I start to break down and cry?"

Zoe give her some encouragement, "Maya you need to do this, Tori hurt you and it's time for her to get her karma." She added, "And Maya, you are not going to cry."

"I'm not?" Maya said

"No, you're not because you're going tell her about what you saw in her Facerange account with her and that Jade slut." Zoe explained, "You need to tell that bitch off!"

"What if Tori thinks I'm a stalker?" Maya asked as she worries.

"Who cares? She's dumping you anyways! And you will feel good about it!" Zoe said

"Huh? Why would you say that?" Maya asked with confusion.

"Because, after she dumps you, that's when you snap the trap and introduce that bitch to your hot new Latina lover!" Zoe explained pointing at herself, "And she'll see that your new lover is her own living nightmare."

"Okay! I think I'm a little better...I'm ready!" Maya took a deep breath.

"Now that's the spirit!" Zoe said as she brings Maya's laptop to the bed. "Now before you text Tori, let me unbutton your top to show a little cleavage, remember teasing her is a bonus!" Zoe smirked as she slowly unbutton 3 buttons, then she got lost when and started staring at the blonde girl's chest.

"Um Zoe, are you okay?" Maya asked as Zoe immediately snap out of her thoughts.

"Uh yeah I'm okay!" Zoe answered, "Okay, now take my top off for me!" She said it more of a demand.

"Why?" Maya asked

"Don't asked questions, just do it." Zoe demanded as she hold up her arms.

"But-" Maya started

"Do you want to get back at Tori or not!?" Zoe cut her off

"Yes! I do!" Maya snapped back

"Then take my freaking top off!" Zoe demanded as she waits.

And with no hesitation, Maya slowly took the other girl's top off. Maya doesn't know why, but she admired Zoe's beautiful body. Maya couldn't help but smile and blush at the same time. Then Zoe noticed the other girl smiling at her body. "What are you smiling at Matlin?" Zoe smirked

Maya immediately look up at the girl and snickered, "Sorry, it's just...your Bra...I love it! Push-ups right?" Maya asked as Zoe nodded

"Are you sure it's the Bra you're smiling at?" Zoe smirked, "It's seems as if you hate the Bra, if you want, I can take it off." She sounded a little seductive as she snapped her bra strap.

Maya's eyes were wide open and all she could do is take a deep breath and give a hard swallow.

"You know what, I should stop teasing you. Go text Tori to video chat." Zoe said

"Yeah okay!" Maya said as she grabbed her phone and text her soon-to-be Ex. And about 5 seconds, Tori texted back, "She said to give her a minute."

"Great! Now let's set up!" Zoe smiled as she hide behind the laptop on Maya's bed. While Maya fix her hair and open her top a little more to show her cleavage and prop herself on her bed and facing the laptop in front of her.

* * *

Maya's POV:

After a minute, my laptop rang. I look at the screen, and it's Tori. Zoe gave me a thumbs up for good luck and I just smiled. Then I took a deep breath, and click on the answer button.

Tori's face pop up on via video chat. "Hey Babe!" I greeted as Tori looked surprise.

"Hey! Um...you look stunning today!" She answered as I can tell she is looking at my chest. Yet she sounds nervous.

"Thanks! So what to you want to talk about?" I asked as I gave her a charmed smile, which made her really nervous, good for her! I'm ready for her to dump me!

It took a while for Tori to speak up, "Maya...um...well...you see..." Tori started as I can hear a girl in the background.

"Tori babe! Did you dump your girlfriend yet!?" A girl's voice said in the background, it sounds like she's half drunk.

Tori look shocked and looked at the person whose giving her the attention, "Jade what are you doing here? I said to wait in the living room!" She whispered as possible

Then there she is, Jade Sanchez, the girl who stole my girlfriend, appeared in my laptop screen. She was only wearing her Bra and Panties and she sat next to Tori and gave Tori a kiss on the lips. And that totally hurt to see. "Babe! You were taking so long! I need you!" She whined and turned herself to me, "So this is Maya? Wow! Now I know why you're dumping her!" She added as Tori gave her a shut up look. I'm about to snap at that Latina girl, she's lucky we're in via Video Chat.

I felt hurt from that slut's comment, "Tori, who is this and what is she talking about?" I asked pretending that I have no clue. I saw Zoe behind the laptop, she's mouthing me to 'stay calm', which I did.

Tori sighed, "Maya...I don't think this is working out...we need to break up." She confessed

I pretend to get shock, "What? But we promised each other! I thought we would last!" I raised my voice and Tori looked down.

"Well accepted it Hun! She dumped you, for me!" Jade gloated

"Shut up!" I yelled at Jade and look at Tori, "And Tori you didn't my question! Who the hell is she!?" I asked referring to Jade.

"Umm...this is Jade, she...she is..." Tori is cut off.

"I'm her lover stupid!" Jade blurted at me, "Unlike you, I can really pleased Tori in any ways she wants!"

"Jade!" Tori yelled then turned to me, "Maya, let me explain-"

"So you've cheated on me this whole time!?" I yelled, "Now I know why you want to dump me! So you can be with your slut!"

"Hey! Don't talk to her like that! You don't know her!" Tori snapped, I couldn't believe it, she's defending that girl. Then she realized what she did, "Maya, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have snapped at you-"

"Oh save your sorry-ass!" I cut her off, "You know what, to tell you the truth, I knew your affair with Jade the whole time! I was in your Facerange account and I saw all the messages and pictures!"

"You were stalking me!?" Tori raised her voice.

"Yes I did!" I admitted, "But don't worry, I'm over you...because just like you, I found my own lover." I finished as Tori looked shocked.

"What!? Who the hell is your lover!? I want to know now!" Tori demanded

"It's me bitch!" Zoe said as she walk around the bed, showing herself on the screen, sitting next to me, and wrapping her arms around my waist, "When Maya told me about you cheating, it gave me a great opportunity to steal Maya from you and now she's all mines."

Tori was well beyond shocked, "What!? You!? Are freaking kidding me!?" She then turn to me, "Maya, out of all the girls in the world, Zoe Rivas is the girl you're replacing me with!?" She yelled, "I can't believe this!"

"Well believe it, Zoe has treated me right since your affair!" I yelled

"I won't accept this Maya!" Tori added, "I won't let Zoe Rivas steal you away from me!"

"Tori babe calm down, just leave them alone...you're with me now." Jade said seductively as she touch Tori's chest. Tori was so pissed to calm down.

"You have no right to tell me what to do Tori, you dumped me remember!?" I yelled, "We're done!"

"Yeah bitch you have your own lover now! Maya's all mines, and no givies backies!" Zoe gloated as she surprisingly pulled me into a kiss. Her lips were so soft and I can taste the sweet strawberry flavor on her lip gloss. The kiss was so...great that Tori's probably really pissed. As Zoe let go, it was breath-taking! I turn to the laptop and I was right...Tori's totally pissed!

"Babe come on, hang up, so we can have our fun!" Jade said to Tori, but was too angry to listen.

Tori look at Zoe, "I should have known you were into Maya, you were bitching me than her! I bet you were really glad I left so you could take Maya away from me! You were planning this the whole time! It's all your fault!" Tori yelled

"Hey! It wasn't Zoe's fault that you decided to cheat on me! It was all on you!" I defended Zoe.

"And Tori, I just want to say...thank you!" Zoe sarcastically said as she kissed my forehead. "So go on, play with your slut, while I play with my babe!"

"You two are sluts!" Jade interfered, looking at me and Zoe. Then she turned to Tori, "Babe, are you going to let them insult me like that?"

Tori is still too angry to listen, "This isn't over Zoe!" She yelled

"Yeah, I think it is!" I added, "Good-bye Victoria, hoping you and your slut get your karma soon."

"Maya! Don't-" I cut her off when I click the _'hang up'_ button and turn off my laptop.

"What can I say Maya, you were great!" Zoe smirked as she softly clap her hands.

"Well I couldn't have done it without you." I smiled, then my phone rang, "Ugh! It's Tori!"

Zoe grabbed my phone, "Don't worry, I'll take care of that!" She press the _'Answer'_ button, "Tori! This is Zoe, Maya couldn't come to the phone right now, she's still recovering from the lick job I just gave her, five seconds ago. But if she were to answer, she would say,_ 'back off bitch! We're over!'_. Anyways I hope you and your slut have a wonderful life in hell...bye!" She said with a grin as she hung up and turned off my phone, "Here, that way that bitch won't call you again." She gave me my phone back.

"I can't believe you just said that!" I giggled

"She was about to respond before I hung up...she's probably jealous of our 'love' for each other!" She wicked at me as I blushed, "So...what do you want to do now?"

"Well it's getting late, let's have a sleepover tonight? I have extra clothes for you to sleep in." I suggested

"Well it's probably too late for me to go home, and we have a big day tomorrow so...yeah I'll sleep over." Zoe nodded

Surprisingly I didn't think Zoe and I would get along, she's more fun to be with than Tori. Anyways, we talked, watch a movie and all things that happens on typical sleepovers.

"It's bed time! Why don't you sleep with me?" I plopped on my bed as I looked at Zoe changing into my other sleeping wear. Wow, she looks good in it than me.

"Are you sure? I don't mind sleeping on the floor." Zoe said

"No way! I won't allow it! Come on, sleep with me, please?" I begged as I pat my bed for her to lie down on. Zoe then gave in and dive in next to me. "There you go! Good night Zoe!" I turned off the lights.

"Good night Maya." She yawned as she tuck herself in and suddenly fell asleep. She looks cute when she sleeps that it's making me tired too, I then fell asleep.

* * *

Zoe's POV:

Next morning, I suddenly woke up with someone's arms wrapped around me. It's was Maya's and my arms were wrapped around her too. She was still sleeping but I couldn't help, but live this moment. I gently push her hair back to get a better look at her...so gorgeous-what? What am I saying!? I can't think like that!? Maya is my friend...only my friend. Suddenly she woke up with a smile on her face, "Mmmorning!" I gave her space so she can stretch herself.

"Morning." I said and I looked at my phone, "Um I should probably get going." I quickly got up and change back to my clothes.

"Huh? Could you at least stay for breakfast?" She said with a slight smile...oh dear!

"Um...sorry, my mom's probably looking for me, plus I need to change. I'll just meet you at the Music Festival with the band later." I said grabbing my bag.

"Okay I'll see you...bye!" Maya said

"Bye!" I waved as I left her room and left her house.

* * *

Third Person POV:

At the Music Festival,_ 'The New Beginners'_ meet up, did some last-minute rehearsals, and performed_ 'Let Me Be Your Girl!'_, the crowd shouted, cheered, and love them! After the performance one of the organizers in the Music Festival suggested them perform at the mall show, so they can sign up for the battle of the bands. Of course, the band accepted it. "Yes! Another gig! We're in the zone! Woo!" Zig yelled as he high-fived Miles, locking their fingers together and give each other a quick smile.

"Yeah if we make a great performance at the Mall, we'll get a chance to enter the battle of the bands!" Tristan smiled

"Don't worry guys, by the time of our next gig, I'll probably come up with a great song!" Maya added as she high-fived the guys. When she reached Zoe, she pulled her for a hug. "You did a great job Zoe." She said in her ears as she rubs the Latina's back.

"Hey, you were the one that rock it out with your cello, I can't take all the credit." Zoe smiled as both girls stared at each her, with their arms still wrapped around each other.

The guys looked at the two girls with confusion, "Okay, are you guys in love or something?" Chewy asked as he narrowed his eyes.

Both girls let go, "Oh Chewy, you joker!" Zoe slightly giggled

"How about we go to Little Miss Steaks to celebrate! Dinner's on me!" Miles said as the band agreed.

Zig shakes Miles' arms and look at everyone, "Come on let's go!" Zig said as they all pick up their instruments and meet Miles' driver on the curb of the park and head to Little Miss Steaks.

* * *

Maya's POV:

I woke up the next day feeling refreshed like everything bad had lifted off my shoulders. I check my phone and realized that it's still off since Zoe turned it off. I turned it back on to find 50 missed calls, 30 voicemails and 20 text messages and they're all from Tori, saying to take her back and that she's sorry. She can say all the sorry she wants, but we'll never ever getting to get back together! Ever! I deleted all the texts and voicemail from Tori and place my phone back on the nightstand.

I need to forget about Tori, I need something to get my mind off of her. I turned to my side to find my acoustic guitar, my songbook and a pen sitting on top my chair. I got up and grab them and went back to my bed.

"Hmm...maybe I should write a song." I said to myself as I put my guitar around me and make a beautiful strum. That one strum quickly got me inspired so I grabbed my pen and wrote a title that popped in my head _'We're Done!'_ I think this is a start of a new song!

* * *

**Please Review! Check out my Profile for the LATEST Breaking News and Next Chapter Titles:)**


	5. Those Feelings For Her!

**Chapter 5: Those Feelings For Her!**

* * *

Third Person POV:

It is a Monday and _"The New Beginners"_ gathered together at lunch and it wasn't their typical get together. Ever since the band perform at the Music Festival, all the students at Degrassi noticed them.

"Okay, I cannot get tired of this!" Chewy grinned as some girls waved at him, "Yet I'm kind of jealous that more girls are waving at Tristan."

About four girls waved at Tristan, "Oh please! They're not my type!" Tristan winked

"Hey, at least we're famous!" Zig grinned

"Well if we keep this up, we might have a record deal!" Miles said as everyone's face were glowing, "Trust me, I might make that happen for us."

"Really dude!?" Zig said with excitement, "Aw, I love you man!" without a doubt, Zig quickly kissed the rich boy's cheek.

"Wow! Nice Bromance!" Zoe commented

Then Tristan's phone buzzed, "Ugh I'm getting tired of her!" He grumbled, getting tired as he placed his phone on the table.

"Who is that, Tris?" Maya asked

"It's Tori, she's been texting me since Friday, and I'm getting irritated, that now, I'm not replying to her messages anymore!" He answered, "She's been telling me lies about you cheating on her with Zoe!"

"What!? That is not true! She's the cheater! And ever since the video chat incident, she's been acting all jealous that Zoe and I kissed in front of her and her lover!" Maya blurted as the guys did a spit take.

"YOU AND ZOE WHAT!?" The guys yelled simultaneously as the girls looked at each other and decided to tell the truth.

"Yeah, Maya and I kissed in front of Tori and her slut after Tori dumped Maya." Zoe confessed

Zig spoke up, "Kiss Maya, as in...?" Zig demonstrated and he give a quick peck in Miles' cheek and the rich boy's face was glowing.

"Um...not really like that..." Maya shook her head

Chewy spoke up, "Or is it more like this...?" Chewy grabbed Tristan's cheeks and crash his lips against the blonde boy's lips.

As Chewy let go, Tristan is really stunned, "Woah! Winston!" Tristan can only say as he calm himself down. Then they shrug it off like nothing happened.

As for the rest of the gang, it felt awkward, "Yeah...it's kind of like that..." Zoe answered

The guys nodded, "Okay, please explain more?" Miles said as they all listen.

"You see, since Tori was about to dump Maya, and I had this crazy idea that I would pretend to be Maya's lover to make Tori jealous, angry, and regret to ever cheat on her." Zoe explained

"And it worked, and she went crazy, and now she wants me back. I don't think I would give her a second chance, though. Sorry guys if we didn't tell you, are you mad?" Maya asked as she and Zoe felt a little guilty.

The guys looked at each other, and started laughing, "Wow that was crazy! So how angry was she?" Zig asked

The girls laughed with them, "Major! As in her face was totally red!" Zoe giggled, "She was so pissed that not even her slut would calm her down!"

"Well that explains the messages and her constant calls!" Tristan giggled

"Gosh she had it coming!" Chewy commented, "She's probably paranoid!"

"So you guys aren't mad?" Maya asked

"Heck no! The guys and I were about to go to New York on my Private Jet just to scare prank her and her lover for hurting you." Miles said as Maya gave a surprised look, "But I guess you and Zoe's plan was better."

"Well your plan sounds so immature, Miles!" Zoe scoffed, "But I do admit, I would love to see that bitch and her slut get scared to death! Why don't we do it?"

The guys nodded, "Yeah we do it tonight and scare the crap out of her!" Zig said

Maya interjected, "Guys, as much as I love that plan. I think we should leave her alone with her lover." She answered

"What!? Maya, she cheated on you!" Tristan recalled, "You deserve justice!"

"Okay Tris, you don't have to remind me twice." Maya answered, "But still, we should leave her alone. I've already had my justice and as much as we plan to give her hell, it won't change that she cheated on me. I just want to forget about her and move on with my life, and you guys should too."

The gang looked at each other and nodded, "Maya is right, it won't change anything. Let's just drop it." Zoe sighed

"Thanks guys!" Maya smiled as the gang smiled back, "Um, I'm going to the girl's restroom, I'll be right back." She stand up and walk out of the cafeteria leaving Zoe and the guys.

The guys' attention went straight to Zoe as she eats her lunch very awkwardly, "Why are you guys staring at me like that?" Zoe asked as the guys smirked, "Seriously guys! If you have something to say to me, go ahead and say it!" She gets a little paranoid as the guys looked at each other and nodded.

"So, do you like Maya? As in have feelings for her?" Chewy asked as Zoe nearly choke while eating.

"What? No! Never! Why would say that!?" Zoe replied with surprised

"Come on Zoe, Maya's not here, you can tell us the truth, we know you were waiting for Maya and Tori to break up so you can have your chance to be with her." Miles added

"Shut up! I'm not in love with Maya!" Zoe yelled, but not enough to get people's attention.

"Ah Ha! You said 'in love'!" Zig pointed out.

"So what? You guys said it too!" Zoe said getting a little nervous.

"No, we didn't Ms. Rivas..." Tristan corrected, "We asked if you 'like' and have 'feelings' for Maya. We didn't ask you if were 'in love' with her."

"That means you're saying you are in love with Maya, but you won't admit it!" Chewy pointed, "I knew it! I've always saw how you looked at her!"

"And how you look jealous easily when she and Tori kissed!" Zig added

"Zoe, admit it! You're 'in love' with Maya!" Miles teased

"All of you guys shut up! I am not admitting anything okay!" Zoe getting irritated, as Maya comes back to the cafeteria, "She's back, all of you shut it!" She barked

Maya sat down next to Zoe with a smile on her face. Zoe couldn't help but smile back, "So what are you guys talking about while I was gone?" Maya asked, looking at Zoe.

"Um, we were talking about our next gig at the mall!..." Zoe grinned, "Right guys?" She darted at the guys and shows a face saying, _'you better say yes or else!'_

Chewy put his arm around Tristan's shoulders, "Yup! What she said!" Chewy said putting a fake laugh, and Tristan did the same, which Maya didn't notice and they continued eating and getting notice by other students.

* * *

Zoe's POV:

I'm laying down in my room, thinking about what the guys said, "No, no, I can't love Maya like that! It's impossible for me to love someone I use to bitch around and now befriend with, especially if that person is a girl." I said to myself

_"Oh Zoe, you maybe a great actress, but you can't act like you're not in love with her."_ I heard a voice as I quickly got up in fear.

"Holy crap! Who is there?" I said looking around.

_"I'm in the mirror, stupid!"_ The voice said as I look at my mirror.

"All I can I see is myself!" I said

_"Exactly!"_ My reflection said as I jump back in fear, _"Don't be scared Zoe, I'm your conscience."_

Oh gosh am I hallucinating? "W-what do you want f-from me?" I asked as my body trembled

_"I want you to realize that you are in love with Maya!"_ She said more of a demand.

"What!? Is this a joke!? No way!? I'm not love with Maya!" I yelled, "The guys have teased me about this earlier and now my conscience!?"

_"I'm not teasing you! I'm helping you! You need to follow your heart and tell Maya how you feel about her!"_ My conscience said in demand.

"No! I will not! Because I'm not in love with her!" I yelled

_"Gosh am I that stubborn?"_ My conscience commented

"Excuse me!?" I said as I felt offended.

_"Oh suck it up Zoe!"_ She scoffed, _"Let me ask you this, how you feel when Maya and Tori are dating?"_

"Why do you-" I complained as my conscience cut me off.

_"I just answer the damn question!"_ She yelled

I scoffed, "Fine!" I started, "Well, their relationship is disgusting! Seeing them tongue kissing just makes me vomit! And Maya can do better than that bitch!"

My conscious just nodded, _"Okay, how you feel when Tori dumped Maya?"_ She asked

I sighed, "Actually, I was hurt. Seeing Maya getting hurt from that bitch makes me emotional. Yet, I'm glad that they broke up because Maya deserve a girl who will treat her like a true princess." I answered

_"Okay, what type of girl you think Maya deserves?"_ She asked

"Well, Maya's girl has to be hot and beautiful!" I giggled, "She has to tell Maya how lucky she is to have her, will compliment on her beautiful blue eyes under her glasses, will be able to serenade her with a song to remind her how much she means to her, be able to bitch out everyone who will try to hurt her, someone like..." I paused and looked at the mirror, "...someone like me, I would do all that for Maya, oh gosh, I'm...I'm in love her!" I realized, "I'm in love with Maya Matlin!"

_"And my work here is done!"_ My conscience smiled

* * *

"Zoe! Zoe! Wake up! Zoe! Wake Up! Zoe! Zoe!" Multiple voices said as I open my eyes to see, Tristan, Chewy, Miles, and Zig were around me.

"Ugh, what happened?" I asked as I sat up

"You fell asleep in the couch for about 15 minutes and you was mumbling in your sleep, so we woke you up." Zig explained as I realized that I fell asleep on the couch in the rehearsal room.

I stretch myself, "Oh, um, where's Maya?" I asked

"She has to go to her place to get her cello, she'll be here in a few minutes for rehearsals." Miles explained as I nodded

"Zoe are you alright? When you were sleeping it sounded like you were having a nightmare." Tristan said with concern as he sat next me and touch my back.

I shook my head, "No, not a nightmare, more of a shocking revelation..." I said as the guys sat around me, waiting for me to explain, "My conscience, she was talking me, she made me admit it..." I looked at everyone, "You guys are right, I'm in love with Maya." I confessed as they just looked at me and each other, then smiled and nodded.

"That's awesome! Are you planning on telling her your feelings?" Chewy asked

"I want to, but what if she doesn't feel the same way?" I asked looking down

"Zoe, you'll never know unless you try and even if she doesn't feel the same way, she would still be your friend." Tristan answered

"You're right, but how should I tell her? I can't just tell her straight in eye that I'm in love with her, I'll freeze up!" I said getting nervous

Miles looked at me in disbelief, "Freeze up? You're Zoe freaking Rivas! I doubt you will freeze up!" He said, "But if you can't say it to her, then sing it! You're a Singer/Actress/Secret songwriter!"

Tristan and Zig were surprised, "Wow Zoe! I didn't know you can write songs!" Zig said with an impressive look.

"I do, but they're not as great as Maya's songs she wrote for the band." I shrugged

"Are you kidding me!? She wrote a couple of great songs when Miles, her, and I were in the Glee Club in our old school!" Chewy commented

"Oh Chewy stop!" I blushed

"If Miles and Chewy say that you're a songwriter, then I believe that you can write a great song about how you feel about Maya, you'll totally pull it off!" Tristan nodded

Chewy wrapped his arm around Tristan, "And then Zoaya will be born!" Chewy yelled with excitement

"Dude, Zoaya?" Zig said with confusion

"Zoaya! You know Zoe? Maya? Zoaya!" Chewy explained as Tristan blushed with his quirky humor.

"Oh my gosh! I love the name, Chewy! Zoaya is my new OTP!" Tristan said with excitement

"Me too!" Miles smiled, "Go Zoaya!"

I blushed, "Okay guys, I admit, I love the name, but please don't say it around Maya? I want to confess to her first, and if things work out, you guys can throw a Zoaya parade for all I care!" I explained

"Fine, we'll tone down the Zoaya non-sense." Chewy gave in.

Everyone gathered to their places as Maya just arrived on time with her Cello, "Hey guys! Ready to rehearse?" Maya said with excitement as she set her Cello down.

We nodded, "Yeah! We're all set!" I grinned as she came to me and wrap her hand behind around my neck, so gently, "Hey? You need anything?"

She grinned, "I just want to say thank you so much! You've been a great friend to me!" She gently pull me to a hug.

I hug her back and was embraced by it. Then I saw the guys making kissy faces on me and I mouthed, _'shut up'_ to them. Then she let go and a smile was still on her face.

"Also, is it okay if I come to your place? I have a song that I wrote for the band and I want you to hear it first." She said

Hmm, that would also give me the opportunity to sing to Maya how I feel about her, "Sure! When?" I asked

"About tomorrow after school?" Maya suggested

Great! I still have time to write her a song!, "Sure! Then it's a date!" I said excitedly, then I realized what I said, "I mean, I'll see you!" I realized that I was blushing

"Of course!" She grinned as she went to her place and started practicing.

* * *

Maya's POV:

Rehearsals was great! I'm sure we'll sound great in the Mall Show, especially when I tell the band about the new song I wrote! They'll probably love it! But I need Zoe's approval first, since she will be singing it.

Then I heard my phone ringing, ugh! It's Tori! She needs to stop calling! But, I answer it, "What do you want!?" I said in a stern way.

"Maya, I know I messed up big time, but please take me back!" She begging as I hear sniffling on the phone.

"Give me one reason?" I scoffed

"Because I love you!" She answered

I can't believe what I'm hearing. It just makes me want to laugh because this is a total joke, "Love!? You don't know what love is Tori!" I yelled, "If you love me you wouldn't do this to me! I thought you wouldn't do anything to hurt me, but I was wrong!"

"I ended things with Jade because I choose you! I love you! And I know you still love me too!" She said

I pause for a moment to process what she said, "...sorry Tori, but we're done..." I replied slowly

"No, Maya please! Don't say it's over! We can work this out!" Tori begged

"Goodbye..." I said

Tori spoke up, "Maya please-" I cut her off when I hang up and turn off my phone.

I plopped myself on the bed, _"I hate the way you cause my pain!...oohh!...It's time to go our separate ways!..."_ I sang, "I'm sure this song will be great for the Mall Show!" I smiled

* * *

Zoe's POV:

I'm in my room, strumming the acoustic guitar, that I haven't played for a while, and writing the lyrics to the song I want to sing to Maya, _"Do you know why_ _I feel this way? I want to tell you that I love you..."_ I sang until I heard a knock on the door, "Come in!" I yelled

The door open and it was my Mom, "Hey sweetie, I'm leaving for work." Mom said as she approached to me.

"Kay, bye Mom!" I said as I kissed her in the cheek. As she was about to leave, I spoke up, "Mom wait!"

She turned, "Is there something wrong?" She asked

"Do you have a minute?" I asked, "I really need to talk to you about something."

"Sure! I have time!" She smiled as she sat on my bed next to me, "What's on your mind?"

I put my guitar to the side, "Will you get mad if I love...a girl?" I asked slowly

"Love a girl as a friend? Or...romantically?" She asked, slightly confused

"Leading to romance..." I confessed

Then she understands, "Oh...Oh! Are you saying you love...love a girl?" She smiled, teasing me a little, "Zoe, I don't mind you liking a guy or girl, but in love...wow! I never thought of you having interest in girls!" She's still surprise, "But I mean depending on who is the girl. Do I know her?"

I nodded, "Yeah Mom and it's Maya." I confessed

"Maya Matlin, the girl you've always picked on?" She asked as I nodded, "But isn't Maya still dating the other girl? What's her name...Tori!?"

"They broke up and I want to tell Maya how I feel about her." I said

Mom saw my songbook and grab it, "I see you're writing songs again." She smiled as she read the lyrics, "Sounds like a great song! What's the title?"

"The title is called, _'You've Asked Me'_. The song is about why I treated Maya like crap before and now confess that I love her." I explained

"I can see why you love her, she's sounds very special." She said

"Yeah, she is!" I smiled

Mom turned to me, "Zoe, just remember to follow your heart and if it doesn't work out for Maya, the important thing is that you let your feelings out to her and I'm sure she'll still be your friend no matter what." She hugged me.

"Thanks Mom!" I smiled as I let go

"No problem sweetie!" She said as she stand up, "Just remember, you can always go to me with problems. Also, I'm sure Maya will feel the same way about you...I mean you're a Rivas! You're freaking gorgeous!"

"Oh Mom!" I blushed, "But thanks again!", we hug again and she left my room for work.

I grab my guitar, "Now I have to practice the song." I said to myself as I begin to strum my guitar and start singing.

* * *

**Please Review! Check out my Profile for the LATEST Breaking News and Next Chapter Titles:)**


	6. You've Asked Me

**Chapter 6: You've Asked Me**

* * *

Third Person POV:

One of the Maids gestured Maya inside the Rivas' Household, "Ms. Zoe is in her room." The Maid said to Maya, "I can take you there?" She suggested

Maya hold her guitar bag and shook her head, "No thank you, I'll manage to find my way." She said as the Maid nodded and left. Maya look around the place and it took her breath away! She saw Zoe's house before, but never the inside, "Wow! It's better than Miles' place!" Maya commented as she went upstairs.

The upstairs hallway is really big, but Maya manage to find Zoe's room since it's the only door that's labeled, _'West Drive Star'_, surrounded by gold stars. Maya knock on the door, "Zoe? It's me, Maya." She said

Zoe open the door, "Hey! Come in!" She smiled as Maya came inside, "Do you want anything? Snacks? Drinks? A foot massage?" Zoe offered

Maya giggled, "No thanks, I'm good!" She said as she sat on Zoe's bed, "Your place is beautiful!" She commented

Zoe blushed, "Thanks! Honestly, it's not really much. Ever since I took a break from Acting, my Mother and I bought this place with her Salon Boutique business money and my West Drive money, so we can live a somewhat normal life." Zoe explained

"It's only you and your Mom?" Maya asked with curious as Zoe nodded, "Do you mind if I ask...where's your Dad?" She asked

Zoe's face turned solemn, "Well..." She started as she sat next to Maya, "Dad had a drug problem when I was 10...and two months after he was hooked...he died from an overdose..." Zoe look down and tears start trailing down her face.

Maya gently pulled her to a hug, "I'm so sorry..." She apologized

Zoe manage to control herself, "Don't be...he was a great guy who needed help...but it was too late." Zoe wiped her tears, "My dad was a musician, I remember when I was a little girl, he would tuck me into bed and sing me a lullaby with his guitar until I fall asleep. Sometimes when Mom's at work and it's only me and him, we would sing. He would sit down with his guitar while I go in front, holding a hair brush like it was a Microphone and sing together!" She smiled, "Gosh I miss him..."

Maya noticed an acoustic guitar on the side. She grabbed it, "I didn't know you play the guitar?" Maya said with surprise as she gave it to Zoe.

"Yeah, it was my Dad's...he taught me how to play it..." Zoe said, "But I'm not as good as him...or you."

Maya look at her in disbelief, then Maya noticed a songbook on Zoe's pillow. She grabbed it and read a couple of sentences, "You write songs too?" Maya asked

Zoe nodded, "Yeah...as a hobby..." She said

"It looks great!" Maya smiled as flip the pages and back to the other page she read, "Do you mind if you can play it for me?"

Zoe realized that now is the opportunity to sing to Maya how she feels, "Of course! I'm sure you'll really love this one!" Zoe smiled as she faced Maya and look into her blue eyes, "This song's called, _'You've Asked Me'_, and it's a really special song." She said as Maya starts to listen and Zoe begins to strum her Dad's guitar.

_"You've asked me, why feel this way, when I am with you._  
_If I tell you, would you listen, to the words I say?_

_'Cause when I'm around you, my stomach churns._  
_And when you smile at me, my heart burns._  
_Do you know why I feel this way?_  
_I want to tell you, that I love you._

_You've asked me, why I'm acting out, when I first saw you._  
_You've asked me, why I'm so mean to you, when you are feeling glad._

_'Cause when you're with her I feel so blue._  
_And when you two kiss, I break in two._  
_Do you know why I feel this way?_  
_I want to tell you, that I love you._

_You've asked me, why I comfort you, when she hurts you._  
_You've asked me, why I'm always there, in your saddest times._

_'Cause I don't want to see you hurt and break._  
_'Cause you deserve better, I know you do._  
_Do you know why I feel this way?_  
_I want to tell you, that I love you._

_I want to tell you, that I love you."_

Zoe smiled at Maya and end the song with a beautiful strum. Maya stand up and clap her hands, "Wow! It was amazing!" Maya said, "It feels like you're singing it to me...like serenading it to me!"

"Thanks! I wrote this song for a special someone." Zoe confessed

Maya smirked and sat back down, "Special someone huh?" Maya teased as Zoe blushed, "So who is he? Do I know him? Does he go to Degrassi? Or is he one of your West Drive co-stars?" She asked, "Tell me...I promise, I won't tell anyone..."

Zoe took a deep breath and look into Maya's eyes, "Maya...I wrote this song for..." Then Maya's phone rang

"Sorry can you hold that thought?" Maya apologized as Zoe nodded. Maya answer her phone, "Hi Mom...what? Now?...okay I'll be on my way...love you, bye!" Maya nodded, "I'm so sorry Zoe! My Mom needs me at home...I'll show you the song for the band some other time, okay?"

"Okay...some other time..." Zoe nodded

Maya grab her guitar bag, "Thanks Zoe! You're the best!" She waved and left.

As Maya closed the door, Zoe made a loud sigh and lied down on her bed, "Maya, I wrote this song for you...I like you more than friend...I love you Maya." She said to her herself, but the words she should have said to Maya.

* * *

Zoe's POV:

After school, the band decided to have a small pool party, only the six of us, at Miles' place. Maya did not arrive yet and Zig, Miles, and Chewy were playing in the pool, while Tristan and I were sun tanning on the chair, "What!? What do you mean your plan backfired!?" Tristan yelled with surprise as he turn to me and took off his sunglasses.

I'm in my two-piece, and I took off my sunglasses, "Tris, told ALL of you that my plan backfired...you don't have to repeat it!" I said getting annoyed.

"Sorry girl, I didn't mean to get you mad, I was just surprised." Tristan said

I sighed, "I'm sorry Tris, it's just...I sang to her, and there was the moment...until she had to leave...and now she has no idea that the song is for her!" I said

"I think you should just tell her how you feel!" Miles yelled, before Zig wrestle him underwater.

I turned to Tristan, "Miles is right I need to confess to Maya, straight up!" I said

Tristan hold my shoulder, "Good luck, hun..." He said, then Chewy shoot water at Tristan with a water gun, "What the!? Chewy!" He yelled as he's looking at his water stained beach undershirt.

"Oh yeah and what are you going to do about it Milligan? Give me Kudies?" Chewy teased as he shoot water at Tristan again.

Tristan stand up, "Zoe, hold my hat...I'm going in..." He gave me his beach hat, "You're going down Winston Chu!" He yelled

"Oh no!" Chewy said in fear, getting out, but Tristan tackled him and they both fell back on the pool, "Ah! Tris, I'm sorry! That was a joke!"

Tristan wrestled him for the water gun, "You've been a bad boy Winston!" He smirked as he shoot water on Chewy's head

"Oh no you don't!" Miles yelled, defending his best friend as he squirt water at Tristan.

Zig defended Tristan, "Hey! Leave him alone!" Zig yelled as he squirt water at Miles and they all begin to have a water fight. Zig and Miles started squirting at each other with the water gun, while Chewy was wrestling Tristan.

"Ah! Zoe, I need back up!" Tristan yelled

I stand up, "Don't worry Tris! I'm coming!" I yelled as I jump in the pool and started pushing Chewy away from Tristan.

Then all five of us started hitting and throwing each other with Beach Balls and Foam Noodles. We were really having a great time! "Hey! Are you having fun without me!?" It's was Maya, yelling at us.

Then I turned and my eyes were wide open when I saw Maya in her blue two-piece bikini, and she wasn't wearing her glasses, "Wow!" I spilled out a comment.

"Woah! Maya, where did you get that two-piece?" Chewy asked

"It was a birthday gift from my sister's friend, Marisol." Maya answered

"Wow! Marisol has great taste!" Tristan commented

Maya looked at me, "Zoe, are you okay?" She asked as I realized that I was still staring up at her.

I snapped out of it, "Uh yeah! Yeah I'm fine!" I smiled as she nodded and join us in the pool.

"Hey! Let's play water basketball!?" Zig suggested, "Whoever has more points wins!"

"Okay, let's split up into teams!" Miles said, "Me, Maya, and Tristan vs. you, Chewy, and Zoe!"

"You're on Hollingsworth!" Zig yelled

We split up to our teams and Maya was eyeing me, giving me an _'I'm watching you'_ gesture. I just rolled my eyes and game begins.

* * *

About a half an hour later, Maya and I decided to dry up and change, while the guys were still playing in the pool. Maya and I were in the rehearsal room, just the two of us. "Ugh, I can't believe we loss! And your team cheated!" I argued

Maya scoffed, "What? We never cheated, we won fair and square!" She said

"Oh yeah?" I started, "When Chewy had the ball, Tristan beat him up with a Foam Noodle." I said

"Well Chewy made it in and you guys had that point, but the rest was all a fair game." Maya said

I sighed, "Okay fine, you win!" I said as I sit down on the couch.

Maya sat next to me and smiled, "So since we have time, how about I show you the song now?" Maya suggested

"Okay sure!" I said as she grab her guitar and gave me the lyrics of the song, _'We're Done'._

After she sang the song, it was amazing! I could definitely see myself singing this, "Wow! This is great Maya!" I said

"Thanks!" Maya said as she looked down.

I looked at her, "What wrong?" I asked

She spoke up, "To be honest, I didn't really wrote this song for the band...it was for my break up with Tori." She confessed, "Writing this song really helped me get over her."

I smiled, "I see, now I know why the song sounds so mean and angry." I said as she giggled, "But I still love it and I'm sure the guys would love to hear it too and play it at the Mall Show!"

"Really!? Thanks, it means a lot!" She grinned as she started arranging the song, "Since you'll be leading, Tristan and I will be your back-up, then Zig can rap this verse..." Maya started until I stopped her.

"Maya, why don't you sing lead for this song?" I suggested

"What? I'm not sure..." She doubted

"Come on Maya! I think you'll do great if you sing lead!" I smiled as I point to the lyrics, "Tristan and I can sing back-up, then Zig can rap this verse, and Chewy and Miles can make an awesome beat for it!"

Maya nodded, "I love it..." She nodded, "Okay let's do it!"

I gave her back the lyrics as she put her guitar back in her case, "Maya, can I talk to you about something?" I asked in a serious tone.

"Sure, what is it about?" Maya asked

"You know the song I sang to you, yesterday?" I recalled

"Oh yeah!" She smirked, "Are you going to tell me who is that special someone?"

Hoping Maya's phone doesn't go off, "Yes..." I looked at her in the eye, "Maya, I wrote this song for..." then I heard a ring, but this time it was my phone, "Sorry about that!" I said to Maya as I answer my phone, "Hello?...Hey Mom...what!? now!?...no, I'm not complaining...okay I'll go now...bye..." I hung up and sighed. Ugh! Not again?

"This there something wrong?" Maya asked

I shook my head, "No, but I have to go help out my Mom at her Salon, it's an emergency...sorry." I apologized as I gather my things, "Can you tell the guys, for me, that I'm leaving?"

"Sure no problem!" She smiled as she hug me, "I'll see you at school!"

"Okay!" I waved and I left the rehearsal room.

* * *

I went inside my car, "Where to Ms. Zoe?" My driver asked as he look at me in the rear view mirror.

I took a deep breath, "To Mom's Salon Boutique, please." I said as the driver nodded and drove off.

Ugh! I was this close to telling Maya that I love her! This close! And it backfired twice! When will I ever get a chance to tell her how I feel!? But I know that I need to tell her fast before someone else will sweep her away from me!

* * *

**Please Review! Check out my Profile for the LATEST Breaking News and Next Chapter Titles:)**


End file.
